Talk:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Expansion This article covers an essential topic and needs additional information about the theme's characteristics, history and background.--LegOtaku (talk • ) 09:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *I guess I'll cover this one too! After this, I have to get onto my Star Wars characters project, though. I'll still try to work on all of the movies. -Nerfblasterpro 10:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Done! Well, at least what I can. Don't worry, if you must, anyone can edit this page by all means to make it an interesting and good article -Nerfblasterpro 15:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Set History I want to create a set history, writing the exact date of each set (I did a Sets History area on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars page) but I don't know where to find exact release dates. Is there any websites that I might be able to go to with exact release dates of LEGO sets. I tried searching on Google, but all I find where I could buy these sets. --Darthch 14:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tried Brickset? I know that Lugnet and Peeron only have the release years, but Brickset may have the actual dates. -- 14:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried Brickset (http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=7250-1) and couldn't find a release date. Maybe I missed it somewhere on the page, but I seem to not be able to find the exact release dates of the sets. If anyone knows a good website for this, please inform me. --Darthch 01:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Republic Swamp Speeder? Is the 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder part of this, or the clone wars? 02:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) * This set and the 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter have been causing a lot of debate as to what subthemes they are actually from. Brickset recently listed 8091 as a part of the Episode III line, and some supporting evidence for this is that the Clone Trooper in the set doesn't have a face, and all other TCW troopers do. But, Barriss was never seen near any ISP or Swamp Speeder in Episode III (although Mace was never seen with a clone turbo tank in ep3, and the set he appeared in was definitely an ep3 set). LEGO lists 8091 as TCW, but in the past some of these subtheme listings have been clearly wrong, and I doubt they would make a whole Episode III category just for one set. About 8088, one reason for its inclusion in Episode III is because of the faces of the clone pilots- they are clearly different to the typical cartoon-style faces that normal TCW troopers have. Another reason is because of the inclusion of R4-P44 is in the set, and this droid has not appeared in TCW to date (but, R7-A7's character was first revealed in prelim LEGO images, and wasn't previously known about, so LEGO sets can be about episodes which haven't aired yet). 8088 could also be called TCW because Kit Fisto never appeared in an ARC-170 in ep3 (but the same argument with Barriss' inclusion could be used). So, with these two sets, it's a bit confusing at the moment as to where they are actually from :S 04:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC)